<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Beloved by StardustFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767010">My Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms'>StardustFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Birthday Sonnets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet written as a part of my birthday sonnets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Birthday Sonnets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh my beloved, this fair tune is for thee. </p>
<p>For thou's cloying caresses know no bounds. </p>
<p>Your love has wakened many things in me. </p>
<p>It soothes to know that thou's love surrounds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am overwhelmed by your affections. </p>
<p>But I am nevertheless smitten, dear. </p>
<p>My love burns despite your imperfections. </p>
<p>The limelight of your love I revere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ardor and fervor I feel for you. </p>
<p>Was a thing I thought my soul couldn't know. </p>
<p>Yet when thee waltzed in my world went askew. </p>
<p>Words laced with honey, how could I say no?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, my beloved, this fair tune is for thee. </p>
<p>May love flourish as long as we shall be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>